


Rage

by sword



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-15 04:00:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5770447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sword/pseuds/sword
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Merlin looses his temper</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Merlin or seek any profit from this work.

Gwaine runs onto the training ground shouting "you'v got to see this!" he becons excitedly the knights look at each other and against there better judgment follow Gwaine at a steady jog even the king, they see a crowd and shoulder through  
Two peasants fighting "Gwaine it's a fight" Arthur scowls ready to leave and have the guards deal with it.

 

"No no look who it is!" Gwaine's nearly jumping up and down with excitement the king hears someone shout " Go on Merlin.. show him!, he can't bad mouth our king!" followed by more " Go Merlin" and "Teach him Linney".  
To the king's shock Merlin is fist fighting! he has a bloody nose and a split lip the startings of a black eye and just about as furious as you can get, Arthur has seen that look before, it never bodes well, even he gets out of the way when Merlin is in a mood it's never been this bad though.

Someone else shouts "Go on linney" it's quickly taken up by the rest of the crowd as Merlin knocks his opponent out wipes his mouth of blood on his sleeve and orders "Take him out of camelot boys" walking away he dunks his head in a horse trough as he gets patted on the back from the crowd who quickly disperse when they see the knights and king who is glowering some of the crowd drag the unconscious man away "Linney!" Arthur says dryly.

Merlin looks round "Oh" he says.  
"Oh is right ...care to explain?" Merlin raises his head defiant  
"No" he says squaring up.  
"You are guilty of affray at the very least" Arthur accused.  
"It was worth it" he shrugs wiping at his bloody nose.  
"It's not like you Merlin,what went on?"  
"Not saying" Merlin has his stubborn face on now the king sighs.  
"Go to gaius get cleaned up then wait for me in my chambers..i am not happy, servant to the king in a common fist fight like a peasant!"  
"I am a peasant!,common,and don't forget useless and an idiot!" Merlin shouts before storming off.

Gwaine is at the side of the king before he knows bobbing on his toes again "He defended your honour and you shout at him!"  
The king ignores him spying a group of men outside the tavern he walks over "What went off here?" he demands  
"Well ..sire..erm" the peasant scratches his head "Your boy Linney he heard that ruffion bad mouthing you sire and he gave him a piece of his mind....told him to leave and that said how you was a good king kind and noble with the heart of a lion"  
More peasant are gathering and nod in agreement and say "Eye that he did"  
"An the ruffion said you honour something about your mother, god rest her save my lord, sweet lady she was your her image" the peasant says as other around "Ey she were lovely god bless her"  
"An then our Linney had im"  
Another peasant chimes in "I had a ferret like that once, boney but if you got on it's wrong side it couldn't half give you some grief" the men all nodded and agree.  
"Got a good one ther mlord may not be a knight but he'l have any who gainsay you"  
"Wouldn't be the first time" someone in the crowd shouts.  
"Won't be the last" they agree sagely.

The king stalks into the tavern "A round for these good people on me in the name of my manservant" he shouts throwing gold at the land lord as he leaves forlocks are tugged .


	2. Chapter 2

Arthur and his knights walk back to the castle "I would never have thought Merlin a hot head" the king muses sir Leon snorts "He can be an absolute fury, he goes easy on you!"

"Do tell sir Leon has he maliciously tickled you? given you dead flowers?" Leon just shrugs thinking you meet people all the time who have a dangerous pet but they say "Oh he'll not hurt you" just before you say goodbye to a limb.

Sir Leon meets with the rest of the knights in the armoury "Is merlin in a lot of trouble?" Elyon asks  
"I'm not sure Elyon he is resting at the moment".

"I went to gaius's chambers he wasn't there" Gwaine states looking annoyed "He isn't in the dungeons is he? because if he is" Leon forestalls him.  
"He is asleep in the king's chambers" he assures "He looked very comfortable nestled in furs in front of the fire" Gwaine gives a disgusted look "He is not a dog!"  
"He is loyal" Percival says  
"Follows Arthur everywhere" Elyon remarks smiling.

Sir Leon purses his lips amused as they head out to the training ground.

Arthur is scowling at a scroll when George brings lunch "I hope there is enough for the idiot on that platter" not even looking up "Er" George says.  
"Yes sire" he answers arranging the food on the table.  
The king stands and stretches before stalking over to the sleeping manservant George is sure the king is going to kick the well deserving manservant but he doesn't he kneels down ruffling the servants hair "Food" he says with a slight smile on his face "Merls wake up food" the bleary eyed servant responds looks at the king blinks a bit.  
"Hello" he says George wants to tutt so badly he twitches, he twitches again when the servant sits next to the king to eat off his plate!

"Gaius sent a note while you were sleeping" the king explains "He's gone to treat an outbreak of sweating sickness he'll be gone a while no doubt"  
"That means i have rounds to do" the servant states.

Leaning back in his chair the king asks "So what did the recipient of your anger say to rile you so?"  
"You do not want to know it's been dealt with!" Merlin has that stubborn look again.


	3. Chapter 3

"Stubborn arse!" Arthur nudges merlin with his shoulder Merlin nudges back.

"Royal one" he smiles back.  
"You look a sight with that eye" the king observes.  
"Handsome?" Merlin asks innocently "Rakish?"  
"Not the word i was looking for" Arthur looks like he is thinking.

George is incencessed with the lack of respect going on, especially when Merlin shoves the king again.  
"Was it because you have my mothers seal... did you feel duty bound?"the king asks.  
"Though i can claim Dubois as my house?.. no" Merlin answers

George twitches at this revelation.

"The knights fight for you..do you ask them why? cabbage head".  
"They have took a solemn oath"  
"Well so have i .. I Just forgot to tell you, didn't want your head getting any bigger!" the king pushes his manservant who pushes back George starts to tidy thinking about what he has heard.

"Well i had better do rounds" he gets up to leave.  
"Try not to poison anyone" the king shouts after him and receives a rude gesture in return.

Meanwhile George's mind is racing "No wonder Merlin treats the king as he does, if has been bestowed the house of Dubois!"  
"But why is he secret royalty ?".


	4. Chapter 4

George performed his chores admirably as all ways, leaving the king to work.  
In his head he is trying to work out the relationship between Merlin and the king, Morgana and Agravaine had the same colouring as Merlin The lady Morgana and Merlin could be brother and sister in looks both with raven hair and ivory skin tone how do you keep that as a farm boy out in all weathers George thinks, and he is learned practically a physician George is deep in thought as he bumps into Merlin!"My lord!" he says agast 

 

"No George just me" Merlin looks non plussed "But it is a happy coincidence he smiles at George "I have been called to the lower town.. a difficult birth could you inform Arthur?" as he walks away he turns "Oh and look after him for me George"  
"Of course my lord" Merlin just looks puzzled shrugs and walks swiftly away.

 

Later in the evening George Knocks politely before entering the king's chambers "Sire i have a message from erm.. Merlin"   
the king looks up and raises an eyebrow "What has he done now?!"  
"He has been called away in a physician capacity a....a difficult birth sire" George looks at his shoes the king looks horrified "What!.. please tell me it's a goat or something!" George looks at the king pacing and decides not to answer.

"Erm will that be all sire?" The king looks sternly at george then out of the window   
"When did he leave?"  
"Not more than a candle mark sire" George answers   
"Right" the king states striding purposely out of the room.


	5. Chapter 5

King Arthur spies Sir Leon in the courtyard who comes toward him "If you are looking for Merlin sire he left the stables at a high lope nearly a candlemark ago" the king looks troubled.

"I need him followed he is attending a difficult birth...I do not want him lynched if it does not go well" the Knight nods "Of course sire" looking around "Myself and Percival should suffice" the king clasps Sir Leon's shoulder gives a wan smile nods and walks away.

That night he paces in his chamber "like the father to be is probably doing" he thinks to himself George helps him get ready for bed, he is restless..can't settle after tossing and turning all night he is up early the next morning looking out of his window he sees Leon riding slowly into the courtyard a still figure he knows well in his arms.

King Arthur makes it down to the courtyard in record time to sir Leon's horse "What's happened?!" he shouts demanding  
sir Leon answers quietly "He is asleep sire, all is well" he reassures Sir Percival dismounts and walks towards sir Leon's horse Leon hands the sleeping Merlin to him "We took it in shifts..he has been up all night..and with the fight yesterday..."Percival peters off as the king takes Merlin from his arms Merlin just snuffles a bit.  
"So he really delivered a baby!?" the king looks at Merlin face his own scrunched up.  
"Yeah he had to cut it out!" sir Leon answers dismounting "But mother and child are doing well" he assures.  
"Unlike my manservant my Merlin!" the king states a little petulantly.  
"Sire he just needs some rest and food..he was chatting when we left the village, then fell asleep on his horse" Leon explains "I will see he is looked after" he nods at the knights in a regal fashion before stalking away with his manservant clutched to him.

 

Sir Percival looks at sir Leon "Your right he doesn't share" he states.


	6. Chapter 6

Merlin wakes up in Arthur's arms with very little idea as to what is going on "Wha" he says.  
"Shut up Merlin" Arthur says and for once Merlin does. 

 

Arthur half wakes in the forest, they had been on patrol his head is pounding..he could see feet hear some grunting rolling onto his back he barely recognises his manservant with the king's sword no less, fighting stood over his king the sword actually looked part of him. Arthur thought the knock to his head must be serious if he thought that! soon his knights run over the bandit ambush were dead and dying except for one "Leave him!..he is mine! ..protect the king"Merlin orders his voice unlike any he had heard 

the knight instantly obeyed who wouldn't obey that voice?.

The knight formed a protective stance around the king Arthur sort to rise, Leon helped him stand"I have seen this before"Gwaine says not taking his eyes off the battle.

"Just help the idiot!"Gawain holds Percival back "Perc i wouldn't mate, much as i love Merlin i wouldn't" he warns.  
Percival scowles "Why not? he is not a Knight... he is fecking furiouse though" Percival observes.  
"Yeah mate..that's because he is a berserker" at the rest of the knights looks "He would have anyone of us right now"Gwaine looks at the group "I'll bet a month's mead on it" with that Merlin dispatches the bandit and stands panting over the body his back to the knights "Alright then Merlin ?" Elyon asks timidly.  
"Is my liege lord unharmed?" Merlin asks still not turning round eyes are round at the tone the knights look at each other.

"I am fine Merlin just a bump to the head" Arthur assures it did not get the the expected reaction his manservant whips round "How dare they touch you!" Merlin shouts "How dare they!" he kicks the corps in front of him.  
"The twiggs lost it princess" Gawain comments unhelpfully.


End file.
